An overlay network is a network that is built on the top of another network. Devices in an overlay network may be connected by an overlay tunnel (e.g., a virtual link and/or a logical link associated with the overlay network). The overlay tunnel may correspond to an underlay path, associated with an underlay network, that passes traffic, associated with the overlay tunnel, through one or more physical devices that lie on the underlay path.